


Dark

by SkySky32



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySky32/pseuds/SkySky32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small town young Ariela Casper tries her best to fit in. When she follows her friends into a supposedly cursed forest just how far is she willing to go to find her place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

“Oh come on!” they urged me once again. My friends have been going out late at night and coming back early in the morning for the past few nights. On this particular night I decided to follow them. They went down past the old burnt down mill and into the forest. It’s a miracle they came out alive. The problem with this was the forest was supposedly cursed.

You see a long time ago a young couple owned the mill. They took good care of each other and the land. But one night they heard an awful noise coming from the pasture where they kept their cattle. The young man ran out into the night to find a strange creature hovering over one of the younger calves. He moved closer to see what it was. The creature looked up and the man screamed. It had fierce yellow glowing eyes with long teeth as sharp as knives. It had shaggy fur and fingernails that were caked in blood. It stood up and bared its teeth and that’s when the man fired. The creature stopped dead and fell. At that exact moment he heard a piercing scream coming from the house where he left his wife.

He rushed into the house and to the bedroom to find his wife’s decapitated body lying on the bed. He collapsed on the floor in front of the bed and wept for his wife. After hours of crying he felt a presence in the room. He slowly turned around and looked around the room. In the far corner of the room stood a tall figure. It had a feminine shape with long blood red painted nails and long black as night hair. She wore a short black skirt with a red long sleeved lacy blouse. She simply stood there smiling. A look of rage came over the mans face. You did this to her! You did it didn’t you! The woman stared at him before finally speaking. She spoke softly and said if you take the life of one of mine then I shall take the life of one of yours and make sure that it haunts you. The man now furious whipped around and grabbed his gun. He turned back ready to shoot but the woman was gone. He ran out into the night only to find that the mysterious woman had vanished.

Desperate to find the one that killed his beloved he ran into the forest. He ran for what seemed like hours into the woods. When he finally stopped to look around he appeared to be lost. He tried to go back the way he came but only managed to run deeper into the forest. He looked around more lost now than ever. The young man broke down and cried. After a few moments a field of red came across the mans vision. Then black. Then white. Until finally he felt nothing. Saw nothing. Heard nothing.

They say they came across his body a few days later. Lying decapitated in the bed his wife died in. They say he killed him self. But everyone knows that’s not true. Something came for him that night in the woods. Something horrid. Something evil. To this day the forest is said to be haunted. It’s said that whoever goes in doesn’t come out. At least…not alive.

That’s why on this night I was a bit cautious on going into the forest with my friends. “Come on” Sara called as I stood at the edge of the forest. “I don’t know. I just have a bad feeling about this. ” “It’ll be fine” “Aww does the baby want me to hold her hand” Derrick teased. “Oh shut up. Im coming” I took a step into the forest and a cool breeze struck me. It was foggy and dark and we had no light other than that of the moon. “you ok” Sara questioned sensing my nervousness. “im ok” I replied with a shaky voice.


End file.
